


Bets and Bludgers

by millijayne13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Draco Malfoy, Kissing, Light Angst, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Request: Hi again! Here comes my spam 🙈 Can I ask for a blurb with Draco Malfoy, please? 🥰 Secret relationship with prompt 1 (angst) in Hogwarts. Thank you 💓
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Bets and Bludgers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> Warnings: secret relationship, a lot of fluff, humour, swearing, making out, the tiniest bit of angst - blink and you miss it, honestly. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!

As a Professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, you couldn’t help but look forward to the weekend. You believed teaching to be a gift, you truly did, but sometimes you simply couldn’t wait for the weekend to arrive. It offered you the chance of a break; you worked every evening of the week to ensure that your weekends were entirely free for yourself and for Draco.

The relationship with Draco was still fairly new; a few months old and still in its honeymoon phase. You find it hard to keep your hands off him on the best of days; wanting nothing more than to greet him at Breakfast with a kiss, but the two of you decided for gossip’s sake, to keep the relationship a secret. The both of you had only alerted the right members of staff who gave their blessing; they had been wondering how long it would take you for the both of you to get your acts together.

In a deserted corridor, you kiss Draco goodbye before making your way to the Quidditch pitch. You turn back once; to catch a glimpse of Draco touching his hand to his lips in awe of you. Your heart doesn’t stop pounding as you arrive at the stands and take a seat in the Hufflepuff box.

Every two weeks, the houses of Hogwarts played against each other in the hopes of winning the Quidditch cup. The only rivalry between you and Draco in your relationship was that you had hailed from Hufflepuff whereas he had been given the nickname of Slytherin Prince very early in his school career.

It was expected of Professors to sit amongst fellow staff through a game, however, you like to defy tradition. By sitting with students, you get to feel the true excitement of the crowd and as a lifelong Hufflepuff, you had to root for your house.

Draco sits with the rest of the staff; you can see his blonde hair from where you sit with Hufflepuff. Whilst excitement ran through the crowd; you could also sense nerves. Hufflepuff were playing Slytherin, and it was rare for Hufflepuff to ever beat this house.

Draco had teased you about it all week; reminding you of games when the both of you were students at Hogwarts where Slytherin had beaten Hufflepuff. You rolled your eyes at each taunt; hoping that he would soon eat his words.

The match kicks off and you stand from your seat; beginning to cheer with the students. Hufflepuff take an early lead; scoring three times in succession. Hope blooms inside your chest; at the idea of Hufflepuff winning, but also at the idea of rubbing it in Draco’s face.

However, the house’s luck soon changes. Slytherin slowly begins to overtake Hufflepuff; scoring every now and then and successfully defending their goal from any attempt from Hufflepuff to score.

Sadness ripples through you when you spy the Slytherin Seeker catching the Golden Snitch mid-air. You pause your clapping and cheering; waiting for the official announcement of the end of the game.

\------

You enter your rooms in a huff; Draco close behind. He had followed you from the Quidditch stands, a few feet behind to not give away your relationship to the students.

He finds you facing your window; watching the droves of students re-enter the school with your hands on your hips. The Hufflepuff scarf you have owned since your own school days still hanging loosely around your neck.

“Love?” Draco asks; shutting the door behind him and making his way over to you, “Everything okay?”

You pout at the overcast sky, “No, I’m not okay. **I can’t even look at you right now.”**

“Why not?” Draco asks; hugging you from behind.

You smile despite your anger; relaxing into his arms, “Because I just knew something like this would happen.”

Draco chuckles; kissing the junction between your neck and shoulder, “Love, just admit it, Slytherin have the better team.”

You gasp, “I will never betray my house like that.”

Draco snorts, “Hufflepuff play okay when they’re playing against Ravenclaw, but they didn’t stand a chance against Slytherin.”

You step out of his arms; relishing the way Draco frowns at the absence of your body. “Hufflepuff are my house, Draco. I had utter faith in them.”

“I don’t doubt that, my love, but…”

“But what?”

“But Slytherin simply have the better players this year.”

“I don’t believe that for a second. I blame the weather.”

Draco kisses your neck once more, repressing his laughter at your words, “How about we make a bet?”

You raise your eyebrow, “A bet?”

Draco nods, “It’s Slytherin versus Gryffindor in a couple of weeks. If Gryffindor win, you get complete bragging rights for the rest of the week and even though it will deeply, deeply pain me, I won’t complain once.”

You smile at his words, “And if Slytherin win?”

Draco smirks, “That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.”

You scoff; walking back to his embrace, wrapping your arms around him, “It’s a bet. I hope you’re ready to lose, love.”

Draco laughs, “Fighting talk already… I have to say I kind of like it.”

You tap his shoulder; gasping dramatically with a smile. Draco smiles down at you; nothing but love for you written across his face. For a second, you think about how lucky you are that he felt the same as you. It had only been a few months, but they had been the best few months of your life. 

“What are our plans for the rest of the day then? We have a few hours until dinner.”

Draco quirks an eyebrow; subtly crowding you, “A few hours you say?”

You hear the suggestion in his voice; letting yourself be corralled to the bed. You laugh, tapping a finger to your chin, “I wonder what we could do in those few hours.”

Draco dips his head to catch your lips in a kiss; smiling against your mouth as you both fall onto your bed. Any attempt at conversation effectively ended when Draco reattaches his mouth to yours.

\-------

If there is one thing you love about Draco Malfoy, it is the fact that he sticks to his principles. At times, it could be put down to pure stubbornness, but he always fights for what he believes in.

Which is why no matter how hard you try he will not give up your consequence should you lose the bet.

The idea that comes to you is questionable; if it work it’ll be a downright miracle, you think to yourself. If it doesn’t, then you run the risk of looking a fool, but it’s a risk you’re willing to take.

You draw Draco into a kiss; straddling his lap as he sits on the small couch in your living quarters. He smiles against your mouth; very much enjoying the way the evening is turning out. Your hands card through his blonde hair; tugging gently at the locks eliciting the lowest of groans from him. His hands settle on your waist; keeping you pressed against him as you slowly start to kiss along his jawline.

His hand travels down your back; cupping your bum through your pyjama shorts. He hums happily at the feel of your lips on his neck. Then he realises your plan.

Draco gasps, “Are you trying to get me to crumble with sex?”

You huff, sitting back on his lap, “I was.”

Draco laughs; kissing you lightly, “That isn’t going to work. Our bet is still on and I am not telling you what I have in mind for you when you lose.”

You pout before shrugging your shoulders. “Fine,” You comment, “Then you can get your hand off my arse.”

Draco gasps, “But that’s his favourite place to sit.”

You snort, “Not anymore it isn’t.”

“Love,” Draco whines, “Please.”

You roll your eyes; smiling at the man you’ve found yourself head over heels for. “Okay,” You concede, “But I want you to tell me soon.”

“I will,” Draco promises, “When Slytherin beat Gryffindor on Saturday.”

You groan; letting your head fall against his shoulder, “I can’t handle the suspense! You’re a nightmare.”

Draco laughs; kissing the side of your head, “And yet you’re the one dating me.”

\-------

The Friday before the match, Draco interrupts your final lesson of the day. He enters your classroom with a large smile on his face; one he only wears when he’s up to something.

You pause your lesson; turning to the blonde-haired man that made your heart race, “Professor Malfoy, to what do we owe this pleasure?”

Draco smirks at you, “I had a free period and I thought I would I see whether you’re ready to lose our bet.”

You purse your lips, “I think you have it wrong, Professor. You see, it’ll be me who will win our bet and you who loses it. Care for me to explain?”

Draco waves his hand nonchalantly, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, “Please – enlighten me.”

You look towards your class; their faces equally amused and shocked at the conversation taking place. Taking a step forward, you ask, “Can those on the Gryffindor Quidditch team stand up for me?”

One by one the majority of the team stand; chests puffed out proudly at being singled out by one of their favourite teachers. You turn to Draco, a victorious smile on your lips, “Would you now tell Professor Malfoy how Gryffindor are going to beat Slytherin into a pulp through tomorrow’s game?”

Your class laugh; used to the friendship between you and the Potions Professor, but not knowing much of the rivalry. The captain of the Gryffindor team steps forward, “We’ve trained and trained for this. We don’t plan on ending the game unless we win.”

You turn towards Draco with a triumphant smile, “Want to admit defeat now Professor?”

He shakes his head, “No chance. We’ll see how things go tomorrow.”

“That we shall,” You confirm; gesturing for your students to sit back down.

Draco tips his head, “I’ll see you tomorrow then Professor.”

“Tomorrow, it is.”

You watch Draco leave your classroom; all the while knowing you would be seeing him in a matter of hours rather than tomorrow. As the students make their way to their respective common rooms after dinner, Draco would climb the ladder to your classroom, meeting you in your rooms.

Anticipation bursts in your stomach just from the mere thought of it.

Shaking your head as the love of your life closes your classroom door behind him, you turn your attention back to your class, finding them all watching you with inquisitive expressions on their faces.

You sigh; knowing the prospect of finishing your lesson for today has just sailed out the window. “Alright,” You start, “Who’s got questions?”

Hands fly into the air; wiggling and waving as they all try to get your attention.

You point towards the hand belonging to Scarlett, the chaser on the Gryffindor team, “Yes, Scarlett?”

“Have you always known Professor Malfoy?”

You nod, “I went to school with him, yes.”

“Have you always been friends?” A male voice asks; a Gryffindor by the name of Ambrose Hugo.

“We knew of each other through our time at Hogwarts, but the friendship didn’t begin until we both started working here, teaching you lovely lot.”

“Do you know he’s in love with you?” Scarlett pipes up.

“What?” You question; your blood running cold with the realisation that the students may have caught onto something.

“Professor Malfoy is so in love with you! We all felt the tension between you two, and I’m willing to bet that you feel the same,” Scarlett rants; backed up by the nods of her fellow students.

You frown, “What makes you say that?”

“The way you watched him leave; the way you so obviously flirted with him and how he flirted back.”

You shake your head, “That was not flirting. We’ve always been like that.”

Scarlett nods, “So you’ve always been in love… I get it.”

You repress the urge to roll your eyes at your class; reeling somewhat from how easy Draco’s feelings were supposedly seen. Instead, you clap your hands, bringing student’s attention back to the lesson at hand, “Palmistry – the art of reading a person’s palm. Would you now please face your neighbour?”

\------

Through a Quidditch match, it was typical for teachers to sit with the other staff in the teacher’s box. However, you preferred sitting and cheering amongst the students – you let yourself get caught up in their excitement. Shouting and screaming just as loud, if not louder.

Tensions in the school were always high when it was a Gryffindor vs Slytherin game; the age old rivalry still very much present despite the increase in inter-house friendships.

The match kicks off without issue; Gryffindor taking early possession of the quaffle – managing to keep it out of Slytherin hands.

You avert your eyes to the teacher’s stand; watching out for the shock of blonde hair that belongs to the man you love with your entire being. It’s as if he knows he is being watched; you see Draco shift his head in your general direction. With a large smile, you point towards the score board – Gryffindor taking an early lead.

The match continues much of the same. Gryffindor manages to keep ahead of Slytherin; scoring goal after goal whilst the seekers chase after the Golden Snitch. You cheer with each Gryffindor goal; letting yourself believe that you might have a chance at winning the bet against Draco.

The second half kicks off with no issue. Players zoom past you in the stands; each one of them focused on winning the match for their house. It was an important game, truth be told, whoever wins this match face off against Ravenclaw in a couple of weeks. Their defeat of Hufflepuff within half an hour of the match starting had been noted for the history books. It had been a week of morale boosting classes for Hufflepuff before they started feeling like themselves again.

You clap along with the students as the scoreboard becomes close. Slytherin now only twenty behind Gryffindor. Anxiety settles in your gut; Draco hadn’t explicitly outlined what your consequence would be for losing the match, and whilst it wouldn’t be anything bad, you couldn’t help but worry naturally.

It happens suddenly.

  
A high pitched scream from a student; a warning shouted by another. You spy the Gryffindor captain change course; hurtling towards the stands, just out of reach of being able to grab the rogue bludger heading in your direction.

Instinctively, you grab the students next to you. You throw your body over theirs as the bludger crashes through the wall; inches away from where your head was only moments ago. You remain protecting the students; feeling the familiar wind of a broomstick fly over you.

Feeling it safe enough to stand, you release the students, shuffling back onto your bench. You look at both of them, “Are you both okay?”

They both nod; faces pale. You sigh in relief, “That’s good. I’m sure they’ll have got the bludger now.”

They nod again; still in too much shock to do anything else. Quidditch had always been a dangerous game; you had seen countless students fall from their brooms, landing themselves in the hospital wing, but it was still always a shock when the bludgers choose to go rogue and aim for the crowd.

You squeeze their arms in comfort before focusing on the game in front of you.

In between one moment and the next, you find Draco standing in front of you, helping you stand. He keeps his hands on your shoulders; eyes running over your face, checking for cuts and scratches. “I saw the bludger head your way…” Draco cuts himself off; catching his breath from the run to your stand.

You pat his arm consolingly; wanting nothing more to draw him into a hug but remembering that you weren’t public to the students. “I’m okay, Draco,” You comfort, “I dodged it just in time.”

His eyes are wild with worry as he asks, “Are you sure?”

You nod; holding your arms out and spinning in a circle, “I’m completely fine.”

Draco relaxes; the anxiety leaving his body in a rush. His hands itch to reach out for you; to draw you into a kiss, to feel you pressed against him so he can reassure himself that you’re okay and not hurt. But he doesn’t; all he can do is run his eyes over you repeatedly, checking for injuries that you might not even be aware of yet.

You look towards the scoreboard, “Draco! Slytherin won! Dammit.”

Draco laughs at the way you stamp your foot. He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “Would you look at that? We did win.”

You glare at the blonde playfully, “Alright. You won the bet – what is it you want me to do?”

The students have started to empty out the stands by now, but a few linger, listening in to your conversation.

Draco’s eyes remain fixed on you; never wavering as he states plainly, “I want you to date me.”

The remaining students gasp; unable to help their reactions at being witness to their two favourite professors start a relationship right in front of them. You turn around to face them; using your best teacher voice, you say, “Alright – back to the castle now, lunch will have been served and you’ll be late.”

Their eyes widen as they rush to the exit. You can hear their footsteps land on each step; thumping their way down and to the Great Hall where it would soon be known around the castle that the Potions Professor and the Divination Professor are now dating.

“Well?” Draco asks from behind you.

“I’m already dating you, and I’m very happily dating you too.”

Draco smiles despite himself, “Thank you for the review, but I meant date me publicly. I don’t want to hide anymore. After I saw the bludger head in your direction, I sprinted down the stairs. All I wanted to do when I saw that you were okay was kiss you and check for myself, but I couldn’t. So I’m asking you now, can we go public completely?”

“Public completely?” You ask.

He nods, “The whole works.”

You pretend to take a moment to think over your answer; popping out your hip and tapping a finger to your chin. Draco groans; throwing his head back dramatically as you remain silent on the matter.

Eventually, you burst into laughter, rushing the few steps between you both and launching yourself into his arms. He catches you without issue; laughter leaving his mouth as his arms tighten around you, holding you to him.

You smile up at the blonde, “Does this mean I get to kiss you at breakfast?”

Draco sighs; happy to have your answer, “It means I can kiss you at breakfast, and behind statues and tapestries, and when rogue bludgers try to take you out. However, let’s try not to make that last one a habit please.”

You pull away from him just enough to cross a finger over your heart, “I promise. Now what’s this I hear about statues and tapestries?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
